


L'homme de la mer

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, my oc is not really important, seafarer, she is just a friend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: L'air était mordant en ce mois de décembre, et Kirigakure était l'un des pays les plus froid en cette saison.





	L'homme de la mer

**Author's Note:**

> Le personnage de Kisame ainsi que d'autres sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je n'ai que mes OC et le prénom des parents de Kisame.

Deux mois et demi, c'était le temps que Kisame et ses coéquipiers avaient passé en mer sans mettre un pied sur la terre ferme. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils voyaient et surtout s'arrêtaient à un port, dans le cas présent celui de Kirigakure. Les membres de l'équipage ne tardèrent pas à quitter le navire et à rejoindre leur demeure pour ceux qui vivaient ici. Les autres, se réfugiaient dans les tavernes pour chercher de quoi se réchauffer. Certains, comme Zabuza, allaient rejoindre une femme à qui ils avaient promis la lune, ce n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne que les marins avaient une fille dans chaque port, cela faisait même parti de leur charme. Kisame n'avait jamais compris ce mode de vie mais supposait que c'était parce qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Lui, il allait tranquillement rentrer chez lui retrouver ses parents. L'air était mordant en ce mois de décembre, et Kirigakure était l'un des pays les plus froid en cette saison. Il regrettait déjà le climat plus doux de Kumogakure, et enfonça encore plus profondément ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Le capitaine Fuguki Suikazan, les avait informé qu'ils resteraient ici un mois, le temps de s'approvisionner pour le prochain départ, et il leur avait ordonné de profiter de ce repos pour se ressourcer. Le marin soupira, il n'était pas du tout fatigué, et était déjà prêt à reprendre la mer. Un ordre était un ordre, et il ne pouvait rien y faire, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et attendre que le mois s'écoule. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire pour s'occuper, probablement rendre une petite visite à ses amis d'enfance Mei et Yagura, il lui sembla que c'était une bonne idée, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient pas revu et il se demandait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. S'il se sentait d'humeur, il irait peut-être faire un petit coucou à son ami Itachi Uchiha qui vivait à Konohagakure. Ce n'était pas tout près mais cela lui changerait les idées. 

Malgré la froideur du climat et que la nuit était tombée, il s'attarda quelques minutes sur le port, et contempla le spectacle que le lieu lui offrait. Des marins discutaient d'un sujet plaisant s'il se fiait à leur mine amusée, plus loin des marchands rangeaient leurs marchandises, et il aperçut même une jeune femme en train de peindre le phare qui se situait sur le bord de la côte, en face d'eux. Il la reconnut immédiatement ; il s'agissait d' Hikari Kondo, une jeune artiste célèbre pour ses tableaux maritimes. Elle avait la peau sombre, de larges yeux bleus clairs, de la couleur du ciel quand il était de bonne humeur, et des cheveux orange foncés qui reposaient librement sur ses épaules. Elle portait un vieux pantalon bleu foncé, des bottes grises foncées, un long manteau bleu clair et blanc cassé, des mitaines noires sur les mains, et un bonnet vert foncé pour compléter le tout. Elle était concentrée, même de là où il était il pouvait distinguer les yeux plissés et les penchements de tête sur le côté. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle venait régulièrement ici en quête d'inspiration. Se sentant observée, elle se tourna, et sembla se détendre en découvrant Kisame. Elle lui fit un immense sourire et l'invita à la rejoindre. Il parcourut sans se presser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, saluant au passage des gens de sa connaissance. 

''Bonsoir Kisame, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, de retour de voyage, le salua-t-elle. 

Elle s'éloigna de son chevalet, et lui fit la bise, elle l'aimait bien et le sentiment était réciproque. Il lui en fit une à son tour, et profita de cette proximité pour la prendre dans ses bras. 

\- Bonsoir Hikari, encore inspirée par le port à ce que je vois, dit-il en désignant le tableau. 

\- Que veux-tu, on revient toujours à ses premières amours, répondit-elle en se reculant. 

Il admira plus en détails la peinture et constata qu'elle avait déjà bien avancé, il n'était pas un expert mais il supposa qu'elle l'avait pratiquement terminée, elle avait déjà dû accomplir les trois-quart du travail. Il ne lui restait plus que le phare à peindre ainsi que quelques éléments d'arrière-plan. 

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu es de retour dans le coin ?, lui demanda-t-il curieux. 

Elle se tapa sur le front signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, Hikari n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir du temps qu'elle passait quelque part, lorsqu'elle commençait à peindre elle en oubliait le monde autour, et les heures défilaient sans qu'elle ne les voit faire. 

\- Peut-être quinze jours, trois semaines tout au plus, dit-elle incertaine. 

\- Tu trouves encore du charme à cet endroit, même après toutes ces années à y venir, la taquina-t-il. 

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi Kisame, répondit-elle une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux." 

Elle n'approfondit pas sa remarque, et même si elle l'avait voulut, elle n'aurait pas pu car ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée d' Osamu Inoue. C'était un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que l'artiste, il avait la peau bronzé mais plus claire que celle d' Hikari, ses yeux étaient de la couleur du ciel pendant une tempête, et ses cheveux bouclés étaient bleus clairs. Il était de taille moyenne, et était assez musclé, il portait un blouson noir, et un jean lui aussi noir, à ses pieds des baskets qui semblaient vu leur état, avoir parcouru de nombreux kilomètres. Il était serveur dans un café qui se situait un peu plus loin,et il était amoureux de la jeune femme qui ne se rendait comtpe de rien, perdue dans son monde. Il lui apportait un café bien chaud pour l'aider à se réchauffer, et pour le remercier elle lui fit un immense sourire, qui fit rougir le blond. Kisame bavarda quelques minutes avec eux avant de se retirer jugeant qu'il était déjà tard, et qu'il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui. 

Il marcha encore dix minutes avant d'apercevoir la demeure où vivaient ses parents, il fut ravi de cette vision réconfortante et synonyme de chaleur, il ne doutait pas que sa mère avait allumé un bon feu dans la cheminée, et que cette dernière n'attendait que lui. Il eut à peine franchit le pas de la porte que celle qui l'avait mise au monde se jeta sur lui. Elle lui reprocha d'avoir encore maigri, et il lui assura qu'il était en pleine forme. Sa remarque tomberait comme d'habitude dans l'oreille d'une sourde, et elle le ferait manger plus que nécessaire. Depuis longtemps il savait que cela ne servait à rien de contrarier Isako Hoshigaki, il ferait comme elle voudrait, et cela lui ferait plaisir. Il aimait trop sa mère pour l'attrister pour des broutilles. Après le dîner, il s'excusa, et parti se coucher, la traversée l'avait fatiguée, et son lit était tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant. 

Il s'éveilla tôt, et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il décida de se lever. Il était le premier debout, seul le soleil l'avait devancé, et apparemment de peu s'il en jugeait à sa place dans le ciel. Il s'habilla, enfila son manteau, et sans savoir pourquoi il sorti de chez lui et marcha sans but. Il avait eu envie de prendre l'air en attendant que son père et sa mère quittent les bras de Saiken, et prennent le petit-déjeuner avec lui.   
Il ne su comment mais sans y prêter attention il s 'aperçut bientôt qu'il était arrivé sur le port, au même endroit où il avait discuté avec la fille Kondo la veille. Les paroles de la jeune femme lui revinrent en mémoire, et le poussèrent à se demander quel charme il trouvait à ce lieu. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était un port tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Pourtant, dès qu'il ressentait le besoin de réfléchir, ou de s'isoler c'est ici qu'il venait. Il aimait sentir le vent sur sa peau, et respirer l'odeur salée de la mer. Il se plaisait à la contempler cette immense étendue d'eau tantôt calme tantôt agitée, la plus fidèle compagne des marins et des pêcheurs mais aussi leur plus redoutable ennemie lorsqu'elle se déchaînait. Elle était indomptable, fière et libre, personne ne pouvait la commander, et elle était seule maîtresse de sa destinée.  
Kisame avait souvent accompagné son père sur le port tôt le matin et il avait très vite aimé l'animation qui y régnait, l'été, il y était resté des heures, ses yeux grand ouverts avaient navigué à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Après ses études, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, il était devenu marin, il voulait voyager et voir le monde, guidé aveuglément par l'eau. Il lui faisait confiance pour la conduire là où l'aventure l'appelait...

Cela faisait des années qu'ils se côtoyaient, et elle ne l'avait jamais trompée, elle l'avait toujours protégé et pour la remercier il avait toujours accompli sa tache de marin avec ardeur et passion. Il aimait la mer, il l'aimait de toute son âme, elle était sa femme, celle avec qui il passerait le reste de sa vie. Il lui était fidèle et ne la quittait que pour mieux la retrouver, lorsque ses prunelles pouvaient plonger en elle et ses oreilles se rendre sourd de son bruit Kisame était en paix,sur terre il se sentait à contre-courant . 

Il quitta sa position estimant que depuis le temps qu'il rêvassait ici ses parents avaient dû se lever, son estomac se manifesta et c'est à contrecœur qu'il jeta un dernier regard à son amour. Ce mois serait interminable s'il était privé de la femme qu'il désirait, mais il attendrait, et en retour elle saurait le récompenser.


End file.
